The present invention generally relates to an automobile body structure and, more particularly, to an automobile rear body structure.
As one of the methods for accommodating a spare wheel and tire in a luggage compartment at the rear of the automobile body structure, the Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 53-118224, laid open to public inspection on Sept. 20, 1978, discloses the storage of the spare wheel and tire in an upright position at the front part of the luggage compartment with respect to the direction of forward run of the vehicle, that is, with respect to the direction towards the front of the automobile body structure. The layout of the luggage compartment disclosed in the above mentioned publication has been found disadvantageous in that the stored tire cannot readily be removed from the luggage compartment when the necessity arises. This is particularly true of the body structure for a sports car.